


Don't Wanna Move

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting, stomach bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers are there for each other, even at their grossest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Move

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched BH6 for the first time and decided I needed to write this.
> 
> Not proofread or beta'd. Just written for fun. Enjoy!

Tadashi walked into his room, kicking his shoes off and throwing his things in some corner. It had been a good day for him, nothing had gone wrong and now he was perfectly content spending the rest of the evening playing mindless video games or reading.

 

"Tadashi?" the quiet voice from the other side of the room had him jump.

 

"Hey, I didn't think you were up here." as he walked over to inspect his brother more closely, Tadashi squinted, "Are you . . . in bed already? It's like eight."

 

The younger boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a small yawn. "I was tired."

 

Normally, the last thing Hiro would do when he needed sleep was sleep. He would usually busy himself in the garage until he passed out. It definitely wasn't like him to go to bed early before Tadashi had even gotten home.

 

Tadashi laughed, "You feeling okay?" it was a joke, but Hiro shook his head. "Uh oh," The oldest of the two  frowned as he sat on the bed, "What's up?"

 

Hiro kept his head down and fidgeted with the blanket that lay on top of him.

 

" . . . Hiro?" Tadashi questioned, making it sound more like a warning than he intended.

 

"I threw up."

 

Tadashi exhaled, "Does Aunt Cass know?"

 

A few seconds of silence passed, and with each second Tadashi was losing patience with his little brother. He wasn’t losing patience because Hiro was in bed early, or because he was sick. It was because Hiro always did this. He always just tried to sleep away any virus he caught. He'd ignore everyone and just shut himself off until he felt better.

 

Or had to be taken to the hospital.

 

" . . . No."

 

"Okay, Hiro, you've got to tell someone if something like that happens!"

 

He knew he made a mistake raising his voice as soon as he saw the pissed-off look in Hiro's eyes. The boy threw off his covers and pulled himself onto the edge of his bed.

 

"There was nothing to tell! And Aunt Cass is busy closing up the café! Why are you so mad at me?"

 

"I'm not-" Tadashi sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry."

 

Hiro went to stand when he began swaying dangerously. With surprisingly quick reflexes, Tadashi caught his little brother with his body met the floor. He less-than-gently pushed his brother back onto the bed, all while ignoring Hiro's protests.

 

"Tadashi, stop!"

 

"For a genius you really don't understand that if you can't stand, you shouldn’t stand."

 

Hiro fought against the hand still clamped around his bony arm. He wiggled around and struggled to stand back up. "I can stand fine! Leave me alone!"

 

"What's going on up here?" both boys turned and found their aunt standing in the doorway.

 

Distracted, Tadashi released his brother's arm. Both he and his aunt watched as Hiro clamped a hand over his mouth and ran out of the room, squeezing past Aunt Cass in the process. Then both exchanged looks. Well, now Tadashi just felt really guilty.

 

Aunt Cass looked back to where Hiro had ran and then looked at the oldest boy for an explanation.

 

"I . . . Uh . . . he's not feeling that great. I was trying to get him to relax for a second." _and almost made him spew all over his own bed. Whoops._

 

She nodded, "I'll go check on him."

 

"No, I'll do it."

 

Tadashi could hear the retching from the hallway. Coughing, and then liquid hitting liquid. He mentally cringed before walking into the bathroom where his brother knelt.

 

"Hey, buddy." Tadashi eased himself onto the floor next to his brother as Hiro threw up his dinner. The little guy was out of breath from the strain on his body and he looked white as a ghost.

 

When Hiro was able to open his mouth without risking his stomach contents making an appearance, the first thing he said was, "Please go away."

 

Tadashi shook his head "No can do." he placed a hand on Hiro's back and rubbed gently as he threw up, feeling his muscles tighten and relax with each uncomfortable heave.

 

* * *

 

It was another hour before Hiro's stomach finally calmed down. The two of them ended up just sitting on the bathroom floor, Hiro resting against his brother's shoulder, uncomfortable shivers running down his spine despite the fact his skin felt like a furnace. He was so _tired_. The events in the past hour had exhausted him to the point where he could barely keep his eyes open anymore.

 

By the chuckle he heard, Tadashi noticed.

 

"Ready to go back to bed?"

 

"Don't wanna move." Hiro mumbled.

 

"Psh."

 

It was only seconds before he felt himself being lifted up. Normally being carried by his brother was the result of teasing or horseplay, but that time it was gentle. Every single move Tadashi made seemed to be cautious, his little brother in mind.

 

By the time they reached Hiro's bed, Hiro was sure he was going to be thrown onto the mattress. Though, he wasn't sure if his stomach could take that.

 

But no. Instead, Tadashi gingerly placed him on the bed before pulling the blankets over his brother.

 

Hiro was too out of it to thank him, or say anything really.

 

He slept, but not for long. Hiro woke what felt like minutes later with an aching stomach. Tadashi heard him whining from his own bed and went to his brother.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

"Stomach hurts." Hiro answered, curling in on himself. Why was he so  _cold_? And why, in the world, was his brother pulling the blankets  _off_  of him.

 

Tadashi wordlessly placed a hand on Hiro's belly and rubbed gently. Hiro was nervous about it at first and considered pushing Tadashi away, but he realized how relieving it was. The nausea stayed but the aching began to disappear. Soon, Hiro was back asleep with his big brother at his side.

 

* * *

 

The next day wasn't much different than before. Tadashi did have to clean up vomit once or twice when his brother didn't make it to the bathroom in time, and Hiro had trouble keeping anything down at first. Luckily, It became easier and easier for Hiro to drink or eat without throwing up as the day went on. To Tadashi's relief, by night time he was almost completely recovered.

 

Not to Tadashi's relief, he woke up the morning after with the same bug.

 

He could feel his stomach getting progressively upset. He knew puking was inevitable. He also did not want to get out of bed. Being up for two nights making sure Hiro was okay had made him as exhausted as his brother had looked.

 

. . . and as nauseated.

 

Eventually, Tadashi forced himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom where his stomach contents made an unwanted appearance. It was every bit as miserable as it looked. After throwing up for the fifth time in ten minutes, he heard lazy footsteps making their way closer.

 

"Tadashi?" Hiro question, a hint of sleepiness still in his voice, "Oh . . ."

 

Tadashi wiped his mouth on his sleeve and leaned against the wall before turning to his little brother. "Heyyy." he greeted, "As you can see, I'm having a great morning."

 

Hiro grimaced at his brother's appearance, "Sorry."

 

Tadashi knew that Hiro wasn't feeling a hundred percent by the way he'd absently rub his stomach every once in a while. After someone threw up as much as that little guy did, they were bound to have an aching abdomen for a couple of days.

 

"Eh," he cleared his throat, "I'm not blaming you."

 

Hiro stood silently, probably, Tadashi guessed, to wait and see if he was going to throw up again.

 

"Hiro, do me a favor, though."

 

"Hm?"

 

Tadashi held out an arm, "Help me up?"

 

* * *

 

With hard work and determination Hiro had managed to get his older brother to his feet. Then Tadashi shuffled back to bed, keeping his hand over his stomach the whole time. The older guy eased himself into bed and underneath his covers. Hiro watched him shiver miserably.

 

Tadashi looked at Hiro from his position in bed, "I guess we'll both be taking a sick day, hm?"

 

Wordlessly, Hiro climbed onto the other side of Tadashi's bed and curled up. It reminded him of what he did when he was little and didn't feel well. Whenever little Hiro felt sick, he'd get into his big brothers bed, most likely stretch out and steal the blankets, and Tadashi almost always woke up with the same thing. It drove their aunt nuts the way they were always sick at the same time.

 

Hiro saw that his brother was almost asleep already. "Just don't throw up on me."

 

A few seconds passed. Yep, Tadashi was aslee-

 

"No promises." He answered with a tired smile.

 


End file.
